You Can Let Go Now, Papa
by LuvingCouples
Summary: France is Canada's Papa, no matter how old he gets. Character death, PruCan (PrussiaxCanada) Anti-PruHun. Sorry Hungary, but you are a bit of a slutty jerk in this. But don't hate me!
1. No more training wheels!

"I'm ready Papa!" I squealed, hopping onto my red bike, now without training wheels.

The bike tilted to the side, and I just about fell, but Papa ran over to me and saved me! He lifted me up and spun me around, my baggy green shorts following me.

"Wee, faster Papa, faster!" I cheered, as Papa spun me around incredibly faster than before. After spinning me for a moment, he pulled me close and hugged me tight. Papa tickled my tummy before setting me down.

"Now Matty, shall we try that again?" Papa asked, kneeling on his knees and looking at me thoughtfully.

"I told you to call me Matthew, silly Papa!" I said, waving my finger at him.

"Okay baby doll, let's try again?" Papa asked, laughing.

I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Matthew?" Papa said, pushing my glasses up my nose as he stared into my eyes.

I giggled and climbed onto the bike, as Papa grabbed the handle bars.

"Now try to peddle," Papa said, leering at the sidewalk in front of us. "Just like you did with the training wheels, okay?"

I did as Papa said and felt the same happiness I did before we took the wheels off.

I got comfortable, and then started pedaling down the sidewalk Papa still holding onto me.

"You can let go now, Papa, I think I'm ready to do this on my own! I am Papa, I am!" I shouted, as Papa let go of the bike and I pedaled forward, all by myself!

"Help Papa!" I yelled, staring in fear at the truck backing up in front of me in the road.

"I'm coming, Matty!" My Papa shouted, as he ran to me and lifted me off my bike.

I cuddled into my Papa's chest and cried, I was really scared.

"Papa, that was scary!" I whined, finally looking back at my bike, only to see it crushed in the road by my neighbors' car.

My eyes filled up with tears as I looked at my Papa, "Papa, the mean truck took my bike away!"

My Papa looked at me with tears in his own eyes, "Well at least you're safe Matthew." My Papa said, cradling me, as Mummy walked outside, holding my older brother.

"Dinner time," Mummy said, smiling at us. "I hope my two handsome men are hungry!"

My younger brother opened his eyes and looked at Mummy. "I'm handsomer, right Mumma?" He asked quietly, obviously tired.

"Yes, yes, are you hungry yet Alfred?" Mummy asked my sleepy brother, who's eyes shot open when she asked.

"I'm vewy hungry Mumma! What we gonna eat?" He asked, slipping out of Mummy's arms and onto the floor, running towards me.

"We're eating some classic English food today," Mummy said, as I curled my face in disgust.

"But we eat that every day Mummy," I said, snuggling closer to Papa. "and I like Papa's food better."

Papa laughed and walked closer to the house, as brother started to walk beside us, holding my hand.

Mummy scowled and untied his apron, reveling one of Papa's old shirts that he got to big for.

After a few laughs and dinner, I crawled into bed and slept with my Papa, Mummy and brother. I cuddled in between brother and Papa.

I love my Papa.


	2. Gilbert is my friend and Lover?

When I turned 14, my dad opened up a breakfast cafe, and he let me work there. And he named it after me. Matty's Pancakes. He says that one day, I could own it.

He pays me extra and gives me allowance too, because Dad loves spoiling me. But I'm not complaining. He takes me shopping and buys me things, despite me having my own money. Just this weekend, he bought me a locket, and put a picture of him and I in it. But I still love him, even if he spoils me and annoys me sometimes. I know it's just because he loves me, after all.

And lately, he's been upset with me. Why? Because I'm in love. With a man who happens to enjoy throwing things at our house and the cafe. He was a bit annoying at first, but I still love him nonetheless. He has dreamy silver hair and glowing red eyes. His name is Gilbert.

Despite him being 17, Dad wasn't bugged with his age, he just didn't trust him, because of his daring personality. I know he probably trusted him deep inside, but he wouldn't say anything.

Anyway, despite egging the house and throwing seashells at Mum's window at night, he's not all that bad, and comes to the cafe on Tuesdays.

We would sit down in a booth on my break and talk. He talked to me about pretty much everything, despite being a major, insecure narcissist. He spoke of his family, mainly his grandfather. His father and mother both left him at a young age, and he says he can't even trust his siblings anymore, that the only person he could trust is himself. His siblings were rude to him growing up, except for his little sister, but she died a few years back. But eventually, I was the only person he could trust.

Years later, on the night of the Senior Prom, he came in at closing time, with a weak smile.

He asked me if he could talk to me alone, and I knew that Dad wasn't happy about it, but we sat in Dad's office to talk anyway.

Once we were in there, he started crying. He leaned his head on my shoulder and I patted his back.

"W-what's wrong Gil?" I asked, as he only cried harder, before finally breathing in deeply and loudly.

"Everything. Grandpa is in the hospital, and when I told Eliza about it, I cried in front of her."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! But she didn't comfort you?" I asked, as I hugged Gilbert.

"No, she said real men don't cry, and dumped me. For Roderich." Gilbert said, hugging me back.

"She left you for your brother? She should just...Just die!" I shouted, causing Gilbert to back up surprisingly at my yelling. I never had a reason to shout at someone, but Elizabeth almost always made me mad. She had such a wonderful man, and she didn't even appreciate him. Never once had I heard Gilbert say that she said she loved him, she always skipped out on their dates and she spent more time with his brother than him.

I threw a stapler at the wall and watched as some of the staples fell onto the ground, but the actual stapler stuck to the wall. Realizing what I did, I sunk back into my seat beside Gil, blushing.

Gilbert looked at me, truly shocked, but suddenly his face twisted into a smile. "Hah, you're angrier than me," Gilbert said, smiling deviously at me. "But I just hope she's happy with Roddy. If she thinks I can cry, she better be prepared to act as a mother, because Roddy is just a baby."

My anger hadn't died down though, hearing Gilbert not even be mad at her, just a little...And before I knew it, I punched a hole in the wall.

Gilbert was still surprised, but not as much as last time. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong Maple? Why are ya gettin so pissed?"

I turned toward him and punched him in the shoulder.

He looked up and backed away, "Ouch, what the heck was that for?" He said, rubbing his arm.

I looked up at him angrily, "She doesn't deserve to be happy!" I yelled, as tears fled from my eyes.

"And why is that?" Gilbert asked, sounding a little angry himself.

"Because...because she doesn't see how amazing you are! She doesn't care about anything you say, Gilbert! Just believe me, she never cared for you! She's liked Roderich from the beginning, and never even gave a damn about you!" I shouted, trying to punch him again, but I missed him by a mile.

Gilbert simply looked at me, shocked and angry.

"She did to love me! I just wasn't a good enough man!" He hollered in return, backing away even more, until he was pinned against the wall.

"Not good enough?" I asked, pausing. "You really think you weren't good enough? You treated her like royalty Gilbert..." I whispered angrily.

Gilbert suddenly sat up straight and looked at me. "But she was a goddess! I should've treated her better!"

That was it. Before I could think, I punched him in the mouth. Gilbert winced in pain and fell to the ground, before I could notice what I did. I sank to the ground and took my glasses off.

"Punch me back." I said, tears falling down my face. Gilbert looked up at me, but instead of anger, I saw embarrassment and fear. I closed my eyes and waited for a few moments, but nothing came, and I opened my eyes to Gilbert simply watching me.

"Punch me!" I shouted it now, sobbing harder.

"No." Gilbert said quietly in return, with a sheepish smile playing at his lips.

"Wh-what? Just do it, dammit! If you just leave now and don't want to be my friend, and refuse to even come here, than do it! It's better for you..." I whined, hiding my face in my arms.

But suddenly, I felt warm. I looked up to see Gilbert's face, hiding in my jacket, and his arms around me.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, looking up to meet my sorrowful gaze. "I'm such an idiot...But it felt so nice, to have someone...to tell them how much I cared for them..." Gilbert said, blushing and looking at his arms.

I stared at him, wishing I could say something to him, to make him truly smile again. I loved his smile, his devilish grin that he showed whenever he hid from his feelings. But I loved his true smile even more. A rare smile, that only held innocence and a content happiness...How I longed to see it. I removed my gaze and focused it on the carpeted floor. I sank down even lower and lay my head on the carpet.

"But, I wish she felt the same...Or...Anyone..." Gilbert said, blushing deeply now. He gazed down at me, as I looked up at him, smiling softly.

Realizing what he said, I sat up, blushing. "Wh-what do you mean...anyone?" I could feel the blood rush to my face as I viewed him, studying his eyes.

Gilbert crawled in front of me and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine. He smiled softly, as his lip cracked and blood gushed out of it. He simply wiped it off and gazed deep into my eyes.

"I think I love you, Matthew...I've been questioning my feelings for too long though, and I just want to check something..." Gilbert trailed off and leaned his face closer to mine...And closer...And closer...

My mind fuzzed when our lips touched. I didn't know what he was feeling, but I enjoyed the kiss, it was soft and...bloody!

I don't want to pull away, but the blood...is trickling down my face! It feels so cold...

Gilbert broke away and stared at me. His face flushed when he noticed the blood sliding down my neck.

"Ah, let me get that..." He said, trying to wipe it off, but it was already dried.

Suddenly, my dad burst in on our little scene. He looked at me, and then Gilbert, who was still turned around, trying to wipe the dry blood off.

"Gilbert," He bellowed angrily, closing his eyes, "get the hell out of my office, or I'll-"

I interrupted him. "Dad, it's not what it looks like..." I said calmly, as Gilbert turned around to see my dad, who's face suddenly changed from anger to confusion. Gilbert stood up and held his hands up in the air, walking out of the office. "I'll wait for you outside Matt." Gilbert said, but Dad stopped him.

"No you won't. Go home Gilbert. I'm calling your parents." Dad said, crossing his arms.

"Um, my parents are kind of dead." Gilbert said, calmly.

Dad sure seemed surprised when he said that. His eyes boggled, but after a minute, he calmed down."Well what about your grandfather?"

"He's in the hospital, but I'm walking home anyway." Gilbert said, putting his hands in his jacket and walking out of the office and shutting the door.

Dad walked over to me and viewed the blood on my neck. "Is this blood yours?" He seemed rather sheepish suddenly.

"No..." I whispered as my dad looked into my eyes. He seemed a bit surprised.

"How did it get on you?" Dad asked, but before I could respond, he noticed my hand. It still had scrapes of blood on it. He looked around the room and noticed the hole in the wall and the stapler. I stayed silent as Dad admired the room.

"Did you punch him?" Dad asked, looking at the ground, and not making any eye contact with me.

"Yeah..." I whispered quietly, biting my lip.

"Okay..." Dad laughed for a minute and looked down at me. "You have a temper like your mother."

I nodded and sat up. "Can I go to the prom with Gilbert?" I asked quietly, smiling at my dad.

Dad nodded, but looked at my neck. "But you might want to clean up, you still have blood on you."

I chuckled and hurried off to the bathroom. I rinsed of the blood and looked down at my now wet hoodie. That's when Dad walked inside.

"You can borrow one of your mother's outfits. He wore classy clothing, you know." Dad said, smiling softly.

"Thanks Dad!" I cheered, and rushed off to Mum's office. I hurried and changed into a blue tuxedo with an orange tie. I speeded out into the cafe, kissed Dad good-bye, and hurried out into the cold.

"Gilbert!" I shouted, and before I could shout again, I was being hugged tightly.

I looked down to see two arms and I followed them until I saw Gilbert. He pulled me closed and kissed me softly right away. He pulled apart after a moment and rushed me into the cold, holding my hand.

So, we went to the prom. It was a dark room, lit with only lights on the dance floor and the food stand. I was too shy to dance, but Gilbert didn't let me just watch, and he pulled me into a slow dance. Even though people watched us with disgusted looks,I felt as if I didn't care. And that's when she arrived.

Gilbert and I were about to kiss again, when we heard a familiar voice. We broke away and stared at Elizabeth, who stared at Gilbert with fake regret.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, take me back baby!" She cooed, but Gilbert turned me away from her, dipped me down, and kissed me.

"If you can't tell, I've moved on." Gilbert said, hugging me to his chest. I chuckled lightly and she scowled, calling over Roderich, and Ludwig followed curiously.

"What is it Eliz?" Roderich asked, looking at him in disgust.

"Can't you see? Your brother is a brat and a cheater!" Elizabeth pouted, causing my anger to topple over again.

"He is not a cheater bitch," I said, gritting my teeth, and shoving her away from Gilbert. "I know him better than you, and he loved you with all his heart, and you broke it. You're the brat!" I hissed, grabbing a dazed Gilbert's hand and stalking off to the bleachers.

Gilbert kissed my cheek and watched as Elizabeth complained more, and Ludwig walked away from them, to their surprise, and over to Gilbert and I, his Italian friend following.

"That was impressive," Ludwig's Italian friend said, smiling broadly at them.

Gilbert leaned over to me, "That's Lud's boy, Feliciano, and I'm telling you, I caught them scoring!"

Ludwig swat at Gilbert and Feliciano blushed madly, while Gilbert and I laughed.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I have to, uh...use the bathroom..." Feliciano said, dragging a flustered Ludwig to the bathrooms. Gilbert looked at me and laughed. He kissed my cheek and noticed that Elizabeth seemed to be leaving, with Roderich following.

"Hey, they're gone now...Wanna dance?" Gilbert asked, looking at the almost empty dance floor.

I blushed and nodded, grabbing his hand. He led me to the dark floor and pulled me close. It felt as if out hearts beat perfectly together, and we pushed or cheeks against each other.

I pulled apart again, and pressed my fore head to his.

"I love you, Gilbo." I said, smiling wide, as the song carelessly played on.

"I love you too, Matty." He said, causing me to suddenly remember my dad. I blushed, but leaned in and kissed him anyway. This one was held for so long that, after we pulledapart, we were both panting.

When I opened my eyes I could see my mum coming to pick me up in the distance. I giggled and pulled him in for one more short kiss, making sure to break his hip open.

"Hey, you did that on purpose Matt!" He cooed, kissing my nose and looking to see my mum as we twirled around each other. "Do you have to go now?"

I nodded but didn't pull apart. "I'm going to ask if you can stay the night though, okay?"

"Will Froggie like that?" He teased,causing me to blush.

"H-hey he's not that bad..." I stuttered, being cut off by another kiss.

"I know, I'm just playing." He cooed, pulling away from me.

"I'm still going to ask!" I cheered, rushing over to my mum as he hid in a bathroom stall.

I looked up at my mum with hope. "So can he stay..?" I asked. He simply nodded and so the night went on nicely.

We cuddled and watched sad movies, we made-up stories, kissed a few times, and I fell asleep on top of him, with his arm on my back.


	3. Here comes the bride-man

I stared down at my tuxedo in front of me. It was a beautiful shade of red and it was sewn just for Gilbert and I's wedding. I can still remember how he proposed to me, so casually. I close my eyes and sit down in the dressing room. The ceremony wouldn't start for a while now, so I still had time to think about this.

It was a warm day in late July, and Gilbert and I had been dating for 5 years. He and Pa had been talking a lot more lately, but of what, I didn't know. I chuckle out loud, remembering how it happened. He had asked me to spend 2 weeks with him in Germany. He took me to a place named, "Black Forest." He took me off trail and we hiked high up until we were completely alone. He said his shoe was bothering him, and after a while he bent down to take care of it. When he looked back up at me a blood-red diamond ring sparkled in the sunlight. He asked me for my hand, and I can feel myself tearing up again, like it was yesterday, when really it was 7 months ago.

I remember how Pa, Mum and Alfred acted. Mum and Alfred seemed really rejoiced, but Pa cried. He still hugged us both and called Gilbert his son.

I slowly dress in the clothing, and as I was buttoning my tuxedo's dark orange buttons, Pa came in. I can tell this whole thing is hard for him. I can see him tearing up in the mirror, so I turn around and pull him into a hug.

"Pa, it's okay. I still love you." I say it, forcing a smile.

"I love you too honey, you look great." He said, wiping his tears away. He nods and leaves the room. I put on the black veil and smile, lifting the bouquet of unique colors of roses.

I gracefully flow down the aisle, holding onto Pa's arm. When we reach the end, the young preacher smiles at me.

He begins his sermon and after a minute gazes at Pa and I. "Who gives this woman?"

I gaze at my father, and I can see tears brinking in his eyes. He tightens his grip and nods left to right. The crowd gasps and I lean towards him.

"You can let go now, Dad...You can let go." He nods again as I sigh and hug him. I can feel Gilbert's shocked eyes soften and his lips curve into a huge smile. "I think I'm ready, to do this on my own..."I gaze up at Pa as his eyes only water more, but he keeps silent. "It's still a little bit scary, but..." I say, but he only hugs me tighter. "I want you to know, I'll be okay now Papa," I smile softly up at him. "you can let go." Pa nods up and down and releases his grip, smiling at me.

"I give her sir."

That night in the ballroom, I could feel Pa's sore, upset eyes follow Gilbert and I as we twirl around the dance floor, gazing into each other's eyes. It wasn't the final dance, but Gil and I already had begun to dance together. I nervously glanced over to Pa many times, stealing short peeks, until Gil pulls me close.

"I think it's about time for the father-son dance." He whispers, smiling into my shoulder.

"But it's not time yet." I say, trying to steal a little more time with my lover, but he frowns into my shoulder.

"It's time for it, Maplebee." He whispers again, pecking my ear and leading me over to Pa before I can resist. He smiles at Pa, who smiles back at him. "I believe it's time for the father-son dance, yes?"

Pa grins wider and nods. "Thank you Gilbert." Gil simply chuckles and sits down by my mum. Pa leads me to the dance floor as slow music plays. In the corner of my eye, I can spy Gil roaring with laughter with Mum, ruining the slow music.

Pa pulls my feet onto his like I was a child again as we spin around. We slowly dance around the balloon-filled floor with everyone's eyes watching us. I blush a little because of the attention, but I smile. I'm here with Pa, and that's all that matters, right? The song becomes an even slower song and Pa pulls me close in a slow dance. My baggy dress-pants graze the floor as I close my eyes and sigh.

"I love you son," Pa says, his voice cracking.

"I love you too, Papa," I say, as Pa starts to sob into my shoulder. All I can do to make him feel better is hold him tight, though. "I'll always be your little boy."

"You're a big boy though, Matthew." He replies, his voice filled with despair.

"But I'll always be your little boy, no matter what, Papa."

Pa nods off his tears and pulls apart as the song ends. He smiles at me before stumbling back over to Mum, who's now drank a little too much. Pa laughs at the sight.

"Well I think we'll be leaving Mattie." Pa says, grinning sheepishly and looking over at mum.

I chuckle as Pa lifts Mum up in bridal style and heads towards the exit.

"Wait, Dad," I shout, who turns around. "Aren't you staying for presents?"

Dad nods to the side, and I smile. I grab ahold of Gil's hand and rush over to Dad. "Well bye Dad," I say, pulling Dad into a hug as Gil awkwardly stands to the side sheepishly. "you have to hug too, Gil!" I say, forcing Gil to join out group hug. Mum wakes up at this and hugs us, although he's being carried.

"Ohhhh hello! I like free hugs!" Mum slurs, as we all laugh. Alfred hurries over out of no where and joins in the hug, squishing me in between Dad and Gil. Ahhh, this is the perfect life!

When it's time for presents, Gil and I take our time opening them.

First, we open Ludwig and Feliciano's present. It's in small, lacey bag, covered with smiley-faces. Inside of it are two matching pajama outfits. They both are orange with duck-print.

I chuckle as I reach for the next bag. This bag was mailed in, since the unknown owner couldn't come. Gil gazed at the postal sticker on the package. "Hey, it's all the way from Switzerland!" He exclaims, shock devouring his face.

"Didn't your sister...?" I whisper to him, as he begins to pout. I know he told me before that Switzerland was where his younger sister had died.

He nods. "Her boy-toy still lives there though. It's probably from him."

I nod. "What is it?" I watch as Gil reaches his hand inside of the package. He pulls out two mugs. One has a duck and the other a bear. "Awwh how cute. He even got to know us." I say, smiling at the cup.

"Well, of course. I sent letters to him all the time after she died." He said, quietly reaching for the next package. Once he saw the tag on it he looked away. "Uhhm you open this one."

I reach for it and lift it into my lap. "It's from...ah, I see."I say, gazing around the room. The people gathered around, and I recognized some people immediately. "Elizabeth and Roderich?"

No one answers, and Gilbert seems frustrated. "I'm glad those pussies aren't here anyway." He says, as someone in the back stands up.

"No, listen, Gilbert!" It's obviously Roderich, I can tell. "Elizabeth was so sorry that she...she shot herself." He says it quickly, and Gilbert looks shocked.

"Sh-she what?" Gilbert looks as if he will spill anytime now. He stands and hurries out of the room. I chase after him, only to see Roderich himself in tears. Of laughter.

I run over to Roderich and grab him by his ascot. "Why are you laughing?" Everyone in the crowd becomes silent except hm, who continues. I yank on his ascot until it chokes him. "Why the fuck are you laughing?" I growl.

He gazes towards the bar, and on the bar top sits a tipsy girl. I rush over to her and quickly shove her off. "Get out." I say, kicking her repeatedly.

She stands up and tries to kiss me, but I punch her and her eyes fill with tears. "It was only a joke!" She shouted, running to Roderich.

"It's not a joke if you make Gil cry!" I shout, racing out of the room, calling for Gilbert.

"Gil, Gil, where are you honey?" I holler, but I don't get an answer. I open the doors to various rooms until I find him in a supply closet. He's curled up on the floor hiding his face in his knees.

"He lied." I say simply, feeling anger fill me.

Gilbert looks up at me and stares at me like I'm crazy. "What?" He gasps out.

"They lied. She's alive, and she's here." I say, clenching my fists.

"That bitch!" He yells, trying to stand up, but I force him back down.

"I took care of her," I say, and Gil stares at me. "but I might get arrested for punching a woman now." He smiles deviously at me.

Gilbert laughs and pushes me onto the floor. "I like feisty Maple Syrup," He kisses me and stares into my eyes. "And she's not a woman, she's a stupid bitch." I nod in reply and laugh.

We kiss again, and he traces his arms on my shoulder. Just then a bright light fills the room, as well as lots of surprised noises. We break apart only to see Feliciano and Ludwig standing in the doorway.

"Are we interrupting?" Ludwig asks, grinning.

Gilbert quickly sits up and rolls off or me, putting his hands in front of him. "No." He says quickly.

Feliciano giggles, pointing to the crowd. "Elizabeth and Roderich left, it's safe now."

We both nod and hurry out of the closet, earning strange looks from our guests. We sit down and stare at the box from Elizabeth and Roderich. I kick it away and grab the next. Gilbert smiles widely and rips the wrapping paper off. A fruit basket is reveled and I set it on the table.

Gilbert reaches for the next box, and he lifts it to me. "It's from your brother." He said, as we heard an eruption of laughs from Alfred.

I shift through the bag and find a variety of alcoholic drinks. Alfred chuckles louder as I glare at him. I roll my eyes, watching Gilbert guffaw himself a little.

I blush as I reach for the last gift. I ignore the tag as Gilbert and I open it together. Once Gilbert lays his eyes on the clothing, he lifts it up for everyone to see. It's an infant onesie with the words "I love my daddies" written on them. We both turn a bright shade a red and shove the clothing down.

In the box, a card lays too. I lift it up and open it. Once I do, out falls a small envelope. I turn scarlet reading the card...

"Dear Gilbert and Matthew,

This is from your Mummy and Papa.

We hope you are happy, use protection.

It'd be best if you both get an education before a house, just saying, from experience.

We love you both very much,

Mum and Papa Bonnefoy

P.S. ...We want grandkids. ;)"

I started roaring with laughter before anyone else saw the card. Gilbert swiped it out of my hands and read it aloud, laughing himself.

Before we knew it, the sun was rising, so we watch it together before going home. I leaned onto Gil and kissed his cheek. Once the sun was approaching the clouds, he gazed at me.

"Gil look at the sky, you'll miss it!" I said, trying to playfully shove his face back towards the sky. He nodded and hugged me.

"I'd miss the world for you." He said, nuzzling my cheek. He pecked it a few times before I shoved him away.

"Stop making-out with my cheek." I said, falling backwards in laughter, tugging him down with me.

"What do ya think of kids?" He asked, holding my hand as we gazed at the sun.

"They sound nice." I say, not really sure of my thoughts on them.

Minutes passed before he hugged me closer to him and pecked my ear. "Let's adopt."


	4. Kids, Hospital Maddness and Gun-Cheese

I gazed down at the angel asleep in my arms. I nuzzled my nose with his as my husband cuddled our 3 year old girl. I glanced over to him, grinning chastely.

"What should we name him?" I asked, as Gilbert simply leaned towards him. He kissed the baby's nose and laughed.

"Should we get out the book of baby names?" He asked, smiling sheepishly. We had problems naming out baby girl too, who was eventually named after Gilbert's late sister, Lili. The only reason we thought of that was a visit from Vash anyway.

I bit my lip in concentration and nodded from left to right slowly. "Should we let Lili decide?" I asked, as Lili erupted into giggles.

"Name him Sunshine Mummy!" She cheered, clapping her hands together.

"Silly girl, that's not a name for a baby." I said, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead, Gilbert immediately kissing mine. He was snickering when I sat back up, so I nudged him in the arm, chuckling myself.

"But Mummy, I called my dolly Sunshine. What about her? She's a baby too!" She asked, huffing and crossing her arms. I don't know where she gets it from, but she always wants to get her way, and most of the time, she did. She had dyed her once blonde hair bright pink and cut it at a strange angle. I know she got her daring personality from Gil though.

"But she's a girl, Honey." I said, as she bit her lip and nodded slowly. She was a fast learner and seemed to catch on if she was wrong, despite her stubbornness.

"Okay, fine, Mummy. Can I hold him?" She asked, her pale cheeks blushing lightly.

"Sure," I said, gently handing him to her. "Watch her Gilbert, I'm calling Dad."

Gilbert sighed but smiled anyway, holding the back of the baby's head for Lili.

I stepped outside of the room and lifted my phone out of my pocket, quickly dialing Dad's house phone. I heard my phone ring over and over again until it finally came to a halt and a rough voice replaced it.

"What is it Mattie?" He asked, as I grinned softly.

"Do you and Mum wanna come over for supper? We adopted our baby boy today." I said, as Dad's voice suddenly lightened.

"You did? Oh I can't wait to see him!" He cheered, as if he was suddenly younger.

I chuckled as I heard Dad holler at Mum in the background. "THEY GOT THE LITTLE ONE TODAY! WE'RE GOING OVER THERE FOR DINNER!" He shouted, and Mum's voice quickly stole the phone.

"Have you named him yet?" Mum asked, and I chuckled.

"Not yet, we can't seem to pick a name." I said, as I heard Mum gasp.

I could tell he tried to cover the phone, but he wasn't any good at it. "THEY HAVEN'T NAMED THE BUNDLE YET!" He yelled, and I heard more laughing.

"Okay, Honey." My Dad said in the background, stealing the phone again. "When do you want us over Mattie?"

"6 would be fine." I said, hearing tiny footsteps behind me.

"What about 6 Mummy?" A tiny voice asked behind me. I turned towards it and covered the phone. I knelt down to tell her, when another voice erupted into the room.

"69!"

I smacked at Gilbert for saying things like that in front of the children, but he just laughed.

"Grandpa will be here at 6 for supper." I said, and Lili hopped up and down.

"Ganpa Froggie?" She asked, as I glared daggers at Gilbert for giving him the name, but he shrugged.

"Yes, Grandpa Froggie."

Lili giggled and ran back into the living room, as I returned to the phone.

"Well I have to go Grandpa Froggie," I said, before realizing my words. "I-I mean Dad!"

Dad roared with laughter as I blushed darkly and chuckled sheepishly with him.

"Good-bye Mattie, be there at six," He said, before whispering. "ty nine."

I chuckled and hung up, leaving to the kitchen.

Gilbert came in with a sleeping baby in his hands and set it on the counter. He came up behind me and nuzzled his face into my shoulder. "Love you." He whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Dad's coming over." I whisper, and he chuckles lightly.

"I know, Lili is really excited." He said, kissing my neck.

"Where's the baby?" I asked quietly, and he pointed at him asleep on the counter.

"You're silly. Will you clean the table for me?" I asked, pouting.

"Sure baby. I'll put the boy in his cradle while I'm at it." He said, carrying the baby out of the room.

I nodded in agreement at the idea and started up the stove. This would be a nice afternoon.

I nodded and continued stirring the warm substance. Before I knew it, the clock struck 6 and Gilbert leered back in with a gurgling baby playing in his left arm and his right arm holding Lili's hand.

They had all dressed up somewhat, Gilbert in a simple yellow jacket with red jeans, Lili in a frilly dress that curled at her knees that was the perfect shade of scarlet, and the unnamed infant wore a purple one-sie.

"Hey baby, when is your Pap gonna arrive?" Gilbert asked, kissing the back of my neck and smiling into it.

"Soon, I want to dress up a little too," I said, pouting sarcastically at Gilbert, who shrugged sheepishly, smiling at Lili.

"It was Lili's idea." He said simply, smiling at me.

I chuckled softly at the idea and headed to the staircase. "Food's done, I'm changing out of my "preggy-clothes." I said, smiling as I watched Lili swing her arms at Gilbert for blaming her.

"Okay Honey, I'll get the kids set up." He said, smirking and lifting Lili over his right shoulder with ease.

I chuckled loudly and headed up to my room and to the drawer. I opened the drawer and picked out a green hoodie and some darker jeans. I smiled happily and unfolded the jeans.

I slipped them on carelessly and on slid my hoodie. I stretched and raced downstairs when I heard a scream from Lili.

"Are you ok-" I burst in to tearful laughs while watching Lili being tickled by Gilbert. He raised his hands in the air and smiled.

"I'm innocent, judge, please believe me, she made me do it!" He said, slowly stepping towards me.

"I now pronounce you guil-" My words came to a halt when Gilbert lifted both Lili and I over his shoulders, tossing us on the couch and tickling us both. Lili and I exchanged glances and, in chuckles, planned out how to get revenge.

Lili and I both acted as if we were hugging him, when really, we were grabbing ahold of 2 snug pillows. I winked at her and we attacked Gilbert with pillows, giggles and guffaws of all sorts arising in the air.

Soon the amazing moment got better when Mum and Dad arrived, Dad sneaking up behind Gilbert with a chair cushion.

He swung the cushion, hitting Gilbert down onto Lili and I, us both laughing and enjoying a group hug with my parents. A loud squeal came from the kitchen and we all hurried in, only to see the unnamed baby sitting on the table instead of in his highchair, gurgling and grinning.

"Oh, hi there, you gentle little thing, you're so precious!" Mum exclaimed, lifting the baby into his arms and cuddling him, cooing softly.

"Ohhhhh!" Dad raced into the room and swept the baby out of Mum's arms. "You're such a pretty little boy, aren't you? Arennnn't youuu?" He cooed, cuddling the baby tightly, causing the baby to whine slightly.

"Oh, be careful," I said, kissing the baby's forehead and stroking it, him soon quieting. "He's a shy angel."

Dad nodded and rocked our baby, setting him back in the highchair and holding the boy's tiny hand. The baby chewed on Dad's hand, sucking on his finger.

"Such a silly, tiny boy. So silly!" Dad said, nuzzling the baby sweetly.

I was planning to scold him again when I heard Mum's tired voice behind me.

"Can we talk?" Mum asked, with a short smile glistening on his features, stepping into to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sure." I nodded to Gilbert who nodded back and swept Lili off her feet and into bridal style, tickling her again.

Mum leaned his back against the counter and pulled me into a soft hug. "You're doing great," He whispered, "We're so proud, me and your father both."

"I know, Mum," I said simply, hugging him back softly before pulling apart. "Thanks." I expected a smile from him, but when I looked back at him, I saw tears and a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly, my emotions taking control of me as I quickly hugged him again.

I could tell that something was wrong, something terribly wrong. I felt his arms tighten around me and my shoulder became wet. "It's your father."

"What about Dad?" My mind raced to conclusions and only the worst possible scenarios flooded through my mind as I panicked.

"He's been having trouble breathing, but her won't let me help him." He said, pausing between words and gasping.

"He has?" Tears suddenly pulled at my bottom eyelids and I gasped in tiny breaths in-between my tears. "W-we have to help him!"

Mum pulled apart and wiped away his tears quickly. "He's an idiot for it," He said, his sniffling stopping. "But he doesn't want to get any help, he's happy like that, not letting even his family about it, except me, though. But that's because I'm the one who pointed it out..." He said, smiling faintly. "well, we better join the table."

"Yeah.' I whispered faintly, trying to wipe my tears away but they only multiplied.

"Oh, honey, calm down," He whispered, hugging me again. "he'll be fine." He repeated those three words until my tears halted and we joined the smiling family, hiding the feelings. But after they had left and the kids were in bed, I brought the sensitive subject up with Gilbert.

"What should we do?" I muttered, my tears beginning to form again as Gilbert rocked me back and forth like a baby. He kissed my forehead and cooed softly, like if he was too loud I would shatter like glass.

"I don't know honey, but it'll all be okay, everything will be fine," He whispered, squeezing me softly. "he'll be fine."

"B-but what if he isn't?" I felt like a child, asking such dense questions, but I felt like I could relax a little if Gilbert kept telling me he's be okay like Mum earlier. It made me feel safer to know that the person i greatly looked up to as a child was going to be fine, that my dear Papa would have nothing wrong with him.

"Silly liebe, calm down..." He whispered again, kissing my forehead once again before rubbing it with his thumb. "my dear little schatz, he'll be perfectly fine."

I could feel myself finally relaxing when a tiny shadow took over the light on the wall. "Mummy, Papa?" Lili's voice echoed through the room and she tip-toed to the foot of the bed.

"Yes, what is it Lili?" Gilbert asked, as I snuggled into his chest as if to hide myself.

"We still haven't named baby." She said, climbing into out bed, holding the infant. She curled up in-between us with the infant fast asleep in her arms.

Gilbert kissed my forehead. "It's true honey," He said, as I raised my head to see Lili and the baby smiling at me curiously.

"Why's Mummy hiding?" Lili asked, pinching my cheeks.

"Mummy doesn't feel too good," Said Gilbert immediately, as he stroked stray hairs out of my eyes. "he's really tired."

"Oh, okay. So what we name baby?" Lili asked again, kissing my forehead. "Get better Mummy." She whispered sweetly.

"We want baby to be named after something important in our lives," Gilbert said, taking Lili's and the baby's hands in one hand and holding them. "maybe someone important."

I nodded in agreement and grabbed the kids' other hands.

Gilbert smiled at me and pulled me closer, whispering to me. "We could name him after your dad, than he'll never be able to really leave us."

I could feel tears of both happiness and fear filling my eyes. Happiness at the thought of my little boy being named so proudly after his grandfather, but fear out of the thought of Dad "leaving," as in dying.

I cuddled closer to Gilbert and hugged my family tightly. "Sounds great. What do you think Lili?"

Lili clapped at the thought and kissed her little brother's forehead and hugged him tightly. Gilbert and I laughed at her motherly sense and we all fell asleep together. Gilbert, Lili, Me and … Francis Jr.

Lili and Francis Jr. chased the leaves they were kicking around the drive way of Dad's house playfully, as a tiny caterpillar squirmed in front of them, Francis Jr. panicking.

"Aaaaah, icky buggie! Icky buggy will try to hurt me!" He yelled, hiding behind the 5 year old Lili.

"Bad bug! Stay away from my bruddy!" She shouted, murdering the insect with her feet and then spitting on it. She nudged it lightly and smiled proudly at Francis Jr. "It's dead now, bruddy!"

Francis Jr., now 2 years of age, hugged his sister and whined. "But sissa, the bugs are everywhere, everywhere!"

I leaned on Gilbert as the sway of the porch swing slowed and I watched Lili killing more and more insects. "They're so silly." Gilbert whispered into my ear, holding my hand. Alfred raced around the corner chuckling loudly.

"Oh no, she's going to get meeee!" He yelled as his adopted 13 year old attacked him with a water balloon. "Oh, you got me!" He shouted, pulling the girl into a hug as he rolled around on the sidewalk, dripping wet.

"It's cousy Nickel-kun!" Francis Jr. cheered, waddling over to Alfred and Nickel.

Nickel nervously backed away from the smiling toddler and blushed. "Hi Francis."

Francis Jr. proceeded and wrapped his arms around the 5 year old. "Nickel-kun, Nickel-kun, play!" He cheered as the young boy lifted him up and twirled him. He tickled him lightly and sat him back down. Nickel raced over to Lili and hugged her tightly.

"Nickel-kun, do you wanna play tag?" She asked, twirling in circles.

"I'm playing water-balloons with Daddy, though. Do you want to play water-balloons?" Nickel asked, smiling sheepishly.

Lili smirked and peeked over at us. I have a bad feeling about that smile…

Lili chuckled, the laugh sounding just like Gilbert. "I think she's going to get herself wet." I whispered, and Gilbert chuckled.

"She's not old enough for that kind of thing." He whispered back, smirking himself. I punched him roughly in the arm, laughing a little myself.

"I mean it!" I hissed, and Gilbert wrapped his free arm around me. "Calm down, honey," He chuckled quietly. "if she does, she'll learn her lesson. She didn't bring an extra outfit, did she?"

I nodded "no" and chuckled myself. I kissed Gilbert lightly and then leaned on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and relaxed until my eyes shot open to a loud squeal.

When I glanced over to Lili and Nickel, they were both soaking wet, and Francis Jr. wailed and rolled around on the ground, water now covering his clothes. I tried to race over, but I was stopped by Gilbert.

"Let your parents get him, Lili will feel worse then." He said aloud, before I smiled and watched the door.

Within seconds, both Mum and Dad raced through the door. Mum lifted Francis Jr. into his arms while Dad kneeled down in front of Nickel and Lili. Lili tugged on Mum's pant leg and ignored Dad.

"Let go of bruddy! Let him gooooo!" Lili wailed, kicking at Mum who smiled.

"I'm just going to dry him off dear, do you want to come?" He said, calming down Francis Jr.

Lili nodded and tears started forming in her eyes. She hugged Dad's arm and cried into it. "Sorry Grandpa. I didn't mean to hurt him, I just thought he-he wanted to play too!" She wailed, and Dad smiled sympathetically.

"It's okay, calm down, Lili-pie." Dad shushed, hugging her back. As if she was still a baby, Dad lifted her up and cradled her. He rocked her slowly and looked at Nickel. He nodded sadly and Mum and Dad both went inside to clean the kids up.

"They probably have clothes for them." I said sheepishly, as I saw Nickel and Alfred approach us.

Nickel gazed at the ground and frowned. "Now, what do you want to tell them, Nick?" Alfred asked as Nickel bit his lip.

"I'm sorry." Nickel whined quietly, and he quickly ran towards Alfred's vehicle. Alfred sighed and shrugged.

"I swear, sometimes he's like a girl on her period." He said before rushing off to the car, and wails of "mommy" and "daddy's being mean" traveled to us from their direction.

Gilbert and I both simply shared a chuckle and went back to relaxing. Soon, the sun was biting at the horizon and a terrified scream came from the house. Lili soon raced out, flailing her arms.

"Grandpa passed out!" She screamed, and both Gilbert and I stood up and ran inside.

A few hours later, our family sat waiting for a nurse to say he would be fine. Finally, a young man with blond hair slightly grazing at his shoulder came out of the room.

He smiled at us and began to speak. "He'll be fine with some medication," The man seemed familiar, and I could tell that Gilbert realized it too. Gilbert stood up and looked the man up in down.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

" ." He said, and Gilbert's expression started questioning the man.

"Vash Zwingli?" The man nodded and Gilbert immediately hugged the man and swung him around.

"Wait a minute…Are you Gilbert?" Vash asked, and Gilbert nodded quickly.

"What are you doing here in Canada? I thought you lived in Switzerland?" He asked, yelling all the while.

"Shhh, I have a reason," Vash said, chuckling lightly at Gilbert's enthusiasm. "I was going to vacation, but I lost most of my money, so I came to work here. I do have a PhD, after all."

Gilbert smiled and hugged him again, lighter this time, before sitting back down.

Vash's face suddenly flushed white and he bit his lip. "And, Gilbert.. Your sister is okay now." He muttered, as Gilbert smiled wider, but I could tell he wanted to scream out about his happiness.

"She is? Is she still in Switzerland?" Gilbert asked, and Vash nodded.

"Oh um, anyway, you can see the patient now." He said, and our whole family stood up.

Many of them uttered a simple thank you and flooded out of the room, but I could see Mum talking to Vash behind us. He simply nodded at me and smiled when I looked at him, so I continued waltzing into the room.

While everyone else flooded to him, I sat down and waited, and slowly I was joined by Gilbert.

"Aren't you going to see him, honey?" Gilbert whispered as the doctor shot us a glare before smiling. The doctor approached us, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Excuse me," She said, and Gilbert and I both turned our attention to her. "are any of these your kids?" She asked, and both Gilbert and I pointed out Lili and Francis Jr. The woman gazed at the kids a minute before switching her glare back at us. She stood up straight and crossed her arms.

"We don't serve gay people. Especially a gay family," She said, pointing to the door. The room became silent and Mum came in, wiping a tear off his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Mum asked, his British accent glowing on his words. The woman immediately smiled joyfully and flocked over to him.

"Hello there," She said, her eyes twinkling. "is that a British accent?" Mum nodded suspiciously and crossed his arms in concentration.

"Well, then you'll understand," She straightened up herself and glared over to Gilbert and I, Gilbert immediately giving her the bird. Mum seemed to question Gilbert for a minute before turning back to the doctor.

"Understand what exactly?" The doctor put her hand on her hips before pointing at us.

"These are gay people, and they're trying to make me treat them!" She whined, glaring at us.

"And? I talked to the nurse, and this hospital is required to treat everyone, so I don't see the problem here." He said, and the doctor raised her voice.

The doctor turned away for a moment and grabbed her clipboard. "But they're gay, they're sinners! I don't want to treat demons!" She shouted now, Francis Jr. running to me.

"Mummy, you and Papa aren't demons, are you? Demons hurt people!" His voice was scared and frantic, and I shot the doctor another glare.

"Of course not honey," I said, hugging him close to my chest as Gilbert grabbed ahold of Lili, and even Alfred hugged Nickel to his chest.

The doctor stomped toward us, her high-heels making a loud noise. She bent down in front of Gilbert and I and glanced from Francis Jr. to Lili. "Don't listen to them; your parents aren't even your real parents! They're demons, and they hate you, all they love is sex!" The woman shouted, causing both Lili and Francis Jr. to cry into us. Almost right away, Mum grabbed ahold of her shoulder and forced her to face him.

"Leave them alone or I'll report you," He said, his words sounding deep and dark now. "we have laws against hate here in Canada."

The woman smiled sweetly back at Mum. "You're British, you should understand, why are you defending these – these sexual predators? Think of the children!"

"I'm English, and these people are equal to you, and they are most definitely not sexual predators, they simply love each other. And you want to know what? I don't understand."

The woman looked confused. "Why don't you understand?"

"Because that man in the hospital bed, the one having trouble breathing like any other person could,"

"What about him?" The woman asked.

"He's my husband. And we raised 4 kids together, whether you like it or not. And you have absolutely no reason not to." Mum said, smiling with an angry expression. "Now, let me show you to the police, they'll be arriving soon."

The woman looked dumbfounded and angry. The woman walked back over to us and smacked Lili, Gilbert instantly punching her in the jaw, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Now I can arrest you for harassment!" She shouted, and Gilbert smiled sarcastically.

"Ever heard of self-defense? You touched my child, and I have every right to kill you." He said, but the woman still pushed on.

"This isn't even your kid, it's just a floppy rag doll from the toy store," Nickel pushed away from Alfred's arms. He stood in front of her, staring at her.

"Don't insult my cousin!" He growled, and Alfred told him to come back, but he only inched closer to her.

"And what are you going to do, faggot?" The woman asked, Lili pushing roughly out of Gilbert's grasp. She stomped over to the woman as the eyes followed her.

"Don't call my cousin a faggot, you fucking bitch!" She shouted, her inner rage spilling out. She tugged on the woman's necktie, making it choke her.

"Go on, hit me, strangle me to death, hurt me in anyway. You'll still be nothing but a fucking demon."

Lili chuckled, pushing the woman on the floor and letting go of the necktie. "I can't do that, because I'm not a demon, I'm a human, because I can be whatever the FUCK I WANT! IT'S NOT ANYONE ELSE'S CHOICE, BITCH," Lili spat on the lady's face and chuckled louder. "Same thing with my parents, my uncle, my grandparents, my cousin and every other fucking person except you. "Why not me," your dumbass little mind might ask, and I'll answer that. Because you're a bitch, a bully, a disgrace to the planet! Burn in hell, I'll make sure to send you letters, but wait, no I won't, because no one wants to send you fucking mail, cause everyone hate you! EVEN YOUR GOD IS HATES YOU. AND HE LOVES US!" She shouted, crossing her arms and making Nickel go back to Alfred. The woman was still fretting with anger, but she kept her mouth shut. Lili crawled back into Gilbert's lap and hugged us both.

"That's my girl." Gilbert said as I nodded and hugged her, Francis Jr. joining in. Vash stood in the doorway with the police man who stared in disbelief for a moment before high-fiving Lili.

"That was some great self-defense, kid. But who taught you that language?" He asked, smiling at her as he handcuffed the woman.

"Dane Cook." She answered quickly, not wanting to say she listened in on our conversations.

He chuckled and smiled wider. He shoved the woman forward and left quickly. Vash walked over to Mum and grinned. "We'll get another doctor," He said, pausing, "a better one."

Mum chuckled and nodded, "Thank you for making that phone call."

"It was nothing."

Everyone quickly left the building to go their separate ways except Gilbert, Lili, Francis Jr. and I. We held onto each other as if we let go we would vanish. I slowly walked over to Dad and glanced down at him. He was healthy and sleeping, so I could sleep at night. Soon afterwards we left and all cuddled up in the same bed like we used to.

Lili ran enthusiastically in front of us and knocked on the door, followed by Francis Jr. Gilbert and I smiled sheepishly as the door opened. But instead of Vash, a young woman with short blond hair almost exactly like Vash's stood in the doorway.

"Sisssssssy!" Gilbert shouted happily, squeezing the girl in a hug. The woman blushed and tried to push him away.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have any family except my older brother Vash." She said, as Gilbert backed up.

"But, wait, what are you saying sissy? Vash isn't your brother, he's your lover!"

The woman seemed to perk up and blush. "No, he's my brother…I don't know you!" Another man raced to the door and popped his head out.

"What's wrong, Miss Zwingli?" He asked, and his smiling face changed quickly and his smile faded.

"This man is claiming to be my brother! He's crazy, isn't he?" She asked sweetly, a short smile on her lips.

"Um, yes. Miss, it's just a weird delivery man is all, go inside." The man said, as I admired his short brown bob-cut and upset green eyes.

"Yes, Toris, I'll go watch my brother from the kitchen, he's such a good gardener!" The lady exclaimed, going inside as Toris closed the door and smiled weakly.

"You are…Gilbert, yes?" He asked, and Gilbert nodded as the kids hid behind me.

"And you are?" He asked, and Toris laughed.

"Well, it's sort of complicated. Mind to sit on a bench with me so I can explain?" Toris said, and Gilbert nodded slowly.

I turned to the kids and bit my lip. "We have to talk a little, okay? Go wait in the car." The kids nodded and Lili pushed her brother hesitantly towards the car, but Toris stopped them.

"If they want, they can play in the garden."

"Oh, thank you, erm, Toris?" I said, and Toris nodded.

The kids ran off to God knows where and Gilbert and I joined Toris on a bench.

"So what's wrong with Lili?" Gilbert asked, smiling.

"Well, she is better, but…" Toris began, his eyes traveling to the grassy ground. "She has amnesia, and Vash came up with lies to make her feel more relaxed. She thinks Vash is her brother now."

Gilbert nodded knowingly. "Well we better tell our kids that they can't see "Auntie Lili" today."

"B-but what about Vash, how is he doing?" I felt a little bold asking like this, but I was eager to know.

"Well, he's perfectly fine, but with the lack of love, he's taken to other things like…" Toris began and laughed as he watched the garden. "Gardening, pets and stock marketing."

"Oh, I see." I gazed towards the garden and grinned.

I was about to speak but Gilbert stole my words. "Can the kids see Vash?"

"Oh, of course! Right this way!" Toris said, standing up and walking towards the garden. We hurried through the aisles of plants and finally found Vash, napping under a tree.

The first thing I noticed though was Lili, who was curiously leaning on Vash and trying to read the book that rested on his chest.

"Oh, Lili honey, be careful!" I called, Gilbert chuckling.

"Even if he does wake up, he won't mind. He's great with kids!" He said, watching as Lili poked at Vash's chest and giggled.

"Wake up, Uncle GunCheese, wake up!" She sang as I once again elbowed Gilbert.

"What, it fitted him back in the day! It did honey, I swear." Gilbert said as I simply smiled.

Toris tapped me on my shoulder and I turned my head. "Yes?"

"I see you named your daughter after Miss Lili…." He seemed faint, as if it made him really upset.

"Ah yes, it seemed right at the time, precisely perfect." I muttered awkwardly, watching Toris's expression closely.

"Oh okay. What about the boy?" He asked, his words still a bit faint, but more optimistic.

"Oh, his name is Francis Jr., after my father." I said, smiling brightly.

"Hm, I see. Well, I better get back to the house, you can stay as long as you li-" He was cut off by Francis Jr. tugging at his pants.

"Don't go, play with us!" He pouted up at him and Toris smiled shyly.

"Why do you want to play with me? I'm not a fun person." He said, but Francis Jr. wouldn't take that for an answer.

"C'mon, play 007 with me!" He cheered, crawling in-between Toris's legs on his stomach, pulling his pants so Toris fell into the dirt. Toris laughed and joined in the crawling, soon followed by Gilbert and I.

In the corner of my eye I could see Vash waking up to Lili staring at him on his chest.

"Hiya, Uncle Gun-Cheese!" She cheered, squishing his cheeks, "play with us!"

Vash chuckled and tickled her a little bit, and then they both joined us in the secret agent game.

"Aaah, noooo!" Vash pretended to get shot by Lili and fell to the dirt-covered ground.

"Haaaaah, I got you all! I win, I win! I WIN EVERYTHING!" She shouted before Gilbert pulled her down and tickled her.

"NO, PAPA WINS EVERYTHING!" He cheered, standing and racing towards me. He pinned me down and kissed me roughly but shortly at the same time, and then he leaned his head down to my ear. "and your whole body in a sexual way, right?"

I smacked him playfully and rolled out from under him, laughing the whole time. When I glanced over to Lili, she was trying to kiss Vash. Despite their age difference, I think I can see them getting married one day. I whispered the idea to Gilbert who gazed over at them.

"But I can't see her in a wedding dress." He said aloud, getting strange gazes from everywhere.

"Then maybe he'd wear it." I said aloud, making Vash blush.

"I don't get it Mummy, what's so funny about a guy wearing a dress? You wear them all the time for Papa." Lili said, everyone looking at Gilbert.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Gilbert turned a dark shade of pink, holding his hands up.

I roared with laughter and punched the ground trying to stop my stomach from hurting from how much I was laughing.

"We all know it now, Papa." Lili said, causing even the awkwardly-quiet Toris to chuckle.

Lili lay down on Vash like he was a pillow and cuddled him. "Hey, Uncle Gun-Cheese," She said, and Vash interrupted her.

"You can call me Vash." He said, and everyone looked at him. "What?"

Gilbert and I chuckled loudly, and when I was done I blindly fell into his arms. He hugged my chest and purred. "Hey baby." I instantly elbowed his stomach and we both laughed again.

"Anyways, Vash, we should have more play-dates!" She cheered, and Vash blushed.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He said quietly, running his fingers through her hair.

About 2 hours later, the sun started setting and we decided to head home.

Before we drove him and the kids slept, Gilbert and I kissed a little before driving home. When we got home, the kids were still fast asleep so we put them to bed before going to our own.

Let's just say, he did own my whole body, in a sexual way, all right.


	5. Grandpa goes to Wonderland

Tonight is one of those nights where I can't sleep at all, so i just stare at ceiling and cuddle with Gilbert. As soon as I feel like I'm dozing off, my phone vibrates and I groan.

"Is everything okay, honey?" I hear Gilbert's voice purr quietly into his pillow.

"Yeah, I just got a message," I said, focusing my gaze on the phone. "it's from Mum.." I said, sitting up, followed by Gilbert.

"What'd he say?" Gilbert asked, stretching a little bit.

"To call him..." I said, shrugging and dialing the number. Two rings tickled my ear before he answered.

"H-honey, I need you to listen carefully," He whispered, obvious worry tingling in his voice. "come to the hospital right now."

"Mum, what's wrong?" I immediately asked, a quiet sob coming from the other side of the phone. Gilbert pulls me into a hug.

"Your father, _my husband_, he-he's having some problems again," Mum said, his voice quivering quietly. "and they're worse than last time."

I rest my hand on my temples to think for a moment. "How bad is it?"

"Well he can't even," I can hear him swallow loudly, "he can't even open his eyes!"

A quiet gasp escapes me and Gilbert wraps his arms around me, nuzzling his head on my shoulder.

"Okay Mum, I'll be there soon." I hang up and kiss Gilbert softly.

"You get the boy, I'll get the girl." He whispered, squeezing my shoulders.

I nod and swing my arms to the side of the bed. I slide my jeans from the day before on rapidly along with my blue hoodie. I glance over my shoulder to Gilbert, who's smirking and gazing at me.

"You look great tonight, honey." He hissed with quiet snickers.

"Oh, stop being a perv. Now's not the time, Gil." I verbalized, hitting his shoulder, mutedly cackling myself.

We rounded into the hallway and I dove into the room on the left, him on the right. I hurriedly swashed Francis Jr. into my arms, despite his weight. I carelessly waltzed back into the hallway and headed out the door, Gilbert racing ahead of me with a giggling 7 year old in his arms.

When we arrived, we were escorted to the waiting room, Lili laying down on Gilbert and I, with Francis Jr. asleep on top of her. We sat quietly until a young lady came over to us, an enraged grimace on her face. "Are you here for," she paused, glancing at the clipboard in her arms. "Francis Bonnefoy?"

I nod and flash a soft smile at her. "Yes, m'am."

"We moved him," she said, struggling to smile back at me. "he's in room 212, on the second floor."

"Thank you miss," I said, standing up. I grazed past her and glanced at Gilbert, who presented me with a goofy grin.

"Don't look so worried, hun." He whispered. "do you want us to come with you? It'll make it easier." He said, smiling sheepishly at the kids in our arms.

I nodded from east to west and handed him the kid in my arm. I hurried upstairs. I stood outside of the door and creaked the door open to where I could see.

Mum had his head resting on Dad's shoulder as he cried to him. I felt awfully upset watching him sob his heart out to Dad, knowng what it meant. The doctor in the room glanced to me and then approached me.

"He's barely holding on, says he won't let go until he sees his baby," The man said, an official yet upset tone. "may that be you?"

I nodded and the man smiled lightly at me. "Good luck."

I waltzed into the room, only to hear Mum's words to him. "I remember when we snuck out for the first time, and how in trouble we got," he sobbed, and Dad chuckled.

"Yeah, your Pops didn't love the idea." He said, kissing Mum's head. "But we can be happy now."

Mum seemed to chuckle nervously through his tears. "No we can't, Francis. It's just like it was back then..when we were so innocent...No one wants us to be together and happy."

"Not true, our babies want us to be happy." Dad said, shutting his eyes.

"And we want them to be happy, too." Mum added as he cried more.

Dad nodded with an upset grin tickling him. How could he be so joyful at this time?

"You know," Dad said, interrupting the sweet silence. "we can continue being together, one-day."

Mum laughed. "We won't go to heaven, we've sinned beyond belief, unless you want to apologize to Him for being homosexual."

Dad hugged him close. "I won't apologize for being in love, not even to God. He is no-one to tell me not to love you."

Mum cried harder. "It's not fair," he nuzzled Dad's chin. "Dammit, Francis, it's not fair!"

Dad nodded, closing his eyes lightly, and Mum sprung back up again.

"Don't leave me alone, Francis! Never again," He shouted, hugging Dad to his chest. "You said never again, Francis.."

Dad chuckled and pulled away. "And I'll say it again," He said, kissing Mum's nose. "Never again will I leave, my dear, Arthur, I will always be with you and love you."

Mum nodded, and with an upset smile, he kissed Dad's forehead and stood up. "Bye-bye, my Blond Cupcake."

Dad chuckled, kissed Mum's hand, and then let it go. "Good-bye, my ueen-man, be happy, okay?"

Mum nodded, and wiped his last tear away. "I'll be happy, honey."

Dad nodded as Mum grazed by me. He hugged me shortly, and left the room.

I tip-toed to my Dad's bed like a naughty child.

I knealt down in front of his bed. "Hi there, Dad."

He smiled brightly at me, like nothing was hurting him. "Hi Mattie, gimme a hug!"

I chuckled and pulled him into a tight, warm embrace. "I love you." He muttered, and I chorted again.

"I love you more." I said, pulling away and smiling at him like a gurgling baby.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" He asked, a small grin tingling at his lips.

"Sure, Daddy." I felt like a teenager again, cuddling up next to his bed and resting my head on is chest.

"When your Mummy and I were ready to adopt, we kept worrying about whether the baby would grow up and accept us." He said, sighing loudly.

"I do accept you, and I turned out gay too." I said, and Dad laughed.

"That's not what I meant." He said, and my mouth dropped. That doesn't make since! It just doesn't!

"What do you mean?" I fumbled out in a hurry, waiting for an answer.

"We didn't think that a baby would accept parents who had to work all the time." He said, glancing out of the window, down on to the concrete ground.

"Why not?" I asked quietly, cuddling into his chest more.

"Becasue we wouldn't be around a whole lot," He said, smiling at me. "but you wanna know what we did?"

"What'd you do?" I questioned. I feel like a toddler asking so much questions.

"We quit our jobs," He whispered, laughing. "and then we got better ones that our darlings would be able to help with."

"The bakery?" I asked, and Dad laughed.

"Yup." He answered.

"What happened after that?" I inquired rapidly.

"We adopted you and Alfred. The rest is up to you and him, except the end." He whispered, smiling again.

"What happens in the end?" I questioned.

"They all live happily ever after." He purred the words like a cat, grinning softly.

I chuckled. "I love you Papa."

"I love you more." He spoke the words with happiness aligning them.

A silence followed us until after a while, when I decided to talk to him more.

"Why do bad things happen to us?" I asked, and Dad seemed surprised.

"Because people don't accept love." He answered, after a short silence.

"Why don't they?" I inquired.

"Because there are liars, who tell the worst possible lies." He said, his eyes glistening.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Like that some people are evil," He whispered, smiling softly. "Let me tell you something that's true, Matthew."

"Okay.." I muttered.

"No one is evil, Mattie, always remember that. People are just confused and different, that's all." He mumbled.

"No one? What about people in hell?" I questioned, and Daddy grinned.

"It's a lie." He said simply.

"What's a lie?" I was confused.

"No one goes to hell, Mattie-Patty," He said, smiling. "no one's evil."

"But what about the devil?" I asked, and Dad only smiled more. "He's not one of us, he's different."

I grinned playfully. "But you said no one's evil, they're just confused and different."

Dad grinned, his eyes glistening. "Exactally."

"Hm." I didn't know what else to say. I lay my head down on his chest and smiled.

"Does that mean everyone is holy?" I asked, and he nodded east and west.

"People are just people, nothing else. They are sinless and blessingless."

I chuckled. "Is blessingless a word?"

"I dunno." He shruged, and I kissed his cheek.

We lay there is silence for around twenty minutes, and my thoughts wonder. Will he die then, simple as that? Will he go to heaven, or will he go to hell? Will he die happy? Will he miss us?

Tears started to cling to my eyes at the thought of him dieing.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice in a hum.

"I dunno." I lied. I just didn't know what to say in this situation, and my heart ached for more memories.

He grinned softly. "Don't cry over me."

I began to cry harder instead, and he reached his hand to my face, as if to wipe away a tear, and I smacked it away.

Dad smirked at me. "You're stronger than that."

I curled up to his body like a child. "You can let go now, Daddy," I fumbled the words out as he face stained with tears more. "you can let go."

"Your little Mattie's ready," I listened to his heart beat against my ear like a drum. "to do this on my own!"

"It's gonna be a little bit scary," I remembered my wedding night, so enjoyable and the card they sent made me want to laugh. "but I want you to know,"

I cursed as the last of my tears fell. "You can let go now, Papa," I smiled like the day I learned how to ride my bike without training wheels. I said the same words that day...

"...you can let go."

My tears completley disappeared and I smiled brightly. I still had a life to continue, two beautiful kids and a husband, and stilla mother, brother and even a niece.

I can't live without my Papa, but I won't. He's always in my heart, and I know it.

"...I love you, Papa." I whispered, kissing his cheek and hurrying out of the room. The only words surfing on my braincells were "I love you too."

I traveled slowly into the hallway, smiling softly. I sat down next to Gilbert in the waiting room, who had fallen asleep. I punched his shoulder as hard as I could and he woke up, gripping it.

"Shit, shit, oh hello kids!" He said, stopping his words and clenching his arm.

Both of the kids gazed up at us with warm smiles and confusion.

"Mam, where's Grandpa?" Lili asked, tiredly rubbing her eye.

I hugged her. "Grandpa said he had to leave, and he can't come back."

"Where'd he go Mummy?" Francis asked, pouting and leaning on Gilbert.

"A beautiful place where we will all be one day." I said, a soft smile growing larger as Gilbert looked at me with a sad expression and simply nodded.

"Wonderland?" Lili and Francis asked in usion.

"Even better." I said, grinning at them sweetly.

They both laughed. Gilbert and I did too.

We hurried into the parking lot as Lili fell asleep in my arms and Francis danced around in Gilbert's arms.

"So, are you gonna ever have kids, Buddy?" Gilbert asked suddenly, both Francis and I looking at him shocked.

"Of course, Papa, I'm gonna have two boys! One named after Mummy and one after Grandma!"

"Oh, you are?" Gilbert asked and he nodded. "Who are you going to marry?"

"I dunno, but girls are weird." He squinted his nose. "And icky."

Gilbert and I smiled knowingly at eachother.

"Okay, honey." I said, as he danced around more.

I smiled as Francis jumped down and ran through the parking lot. In the next generation, this will all be happeing over again. The kids would get married and have adopted kids, and the next generation, for the most part, was named after us. And it started with my Mum and Papa.

Oh, I love you Papa.


End file.
